


Apples, Cinnamon and Cloves

by Pixie_Rose



Series: 31 Days of HP Halloween Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cooking, Gen, just thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Rose/pseuds/Pixie_Rose
Summary: Day 4 - Apples(see series for other notes)





	Apples, Cinnamon and Cloves

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - Apples
> 
> (see series for other notes)

Molly loved living where they did in Ottery St Catchpole, a few miles down the road there was an orchard full of apple trees, and on a crisp morning like today, she liked nothing more to take a walk up to the orchard and have a loot for any fallen apples on the ground. She never would pick them off the trees, but she thought there was little harm in taking a few fallen ones here and there. They would only rot if left there too long, and she had plenty of hungry mouths at home who delighted in the pies and crumbles that were made with them. 

She’d got a good haul today, there were three big pots on the stove with apples stewing in each, she would jar up the stewed apple, and make a crumble for tea later.

* * *

 

Apples, cinnamon, and cloves. Three smells that she had always loved. Three smells that told any of the Weasley family that there had been apples cooking that day and that they were getting an apple pie or crumble with tea. Molly’s days were made up of cooking, cleaning, washing…. Or enchanting things to do it for her. They had a routine to them, a routine she loved - even if it wasn’t going out and working like she had always wanted while at school. To Molly raising a family of witches and wizards was just as important as any job she could do, especially when raising them meant keeping them on the correct side - the good side. She was determined not to raise anyone who would sway over to dark magic. Too much harm had come of the last war, and she hated the idea of a new one, her babies were not going to get caught up in that. 

 

She knew it would take more than feeding and clothing them to make sure of this, but if they listened to their Mumma then she had nothing to worry about. Did she? 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can come up with a summary for me go ahead :)


End file.
